Violette Florence
Violette Florence is Beatrice's second Nightloid member, and chronologically Beatrice's third fanmade of 2015. Design Viollette has hip-length black-very dark (almost black) auburn hair and reddish-hazel eyes. N!GHTLOID design As seen in the infobox. This design was released on July 31. In this design/outfit she wears a Gothic Lolita-style dress with the main colors being "Blush", dark rose and white. For footwear, she wears dark rose knee-length boots above short white socks. She wears a dark rose hair ribbon as an accessory in this design. Alternate design (formerly N!GHTLOID design) In this outfit/design, she wears a black and white lolita dress, with a "Blush"-colored ascot along with a black, white and blush mini top-hat as accessories. For footwear, she uses long white socks and dark red high-heels. She also has an alternate Nightloid design by Gayle99/Gail Duran, which can be seen in the gallery. It consists of a black blazer, a white/gray dress shirt, a pair of denim shorts and a pair of dark red ankle boots. Street design Her 2016 design is the same as the normal one by Beatrice, but in this design Viollette wears the same top, black shorts and plum socks instead of a skirt and white stockings. Casual design Her casual outfit is quite simple; a black hoodie (with a dark gray undershirt below) and dark blue jeans, completed with red high-tops. She also occasionally wears white earphones and a pink plastic hairclip. Like Keirynn, she also has an alternate (casual) outfit. It consists of a pair of jean shorts, a pastel pink heart shirt and a pair of black high-tops. For accessories, she wears purple headphones and a star-shaped sling bag. Personality Viollette is quiet and only cares for herself at first, but when she makes friends with somebody she will openly introduce herself to them and frequently socialize with them. She is also a sensitive individual. In her group, the Nightloids, she is the "Tsundere Sister" of them all because of her tendencies. History She is Beatrice's second Nightloid member to be released, the first one being Keirynn Keirai. Viollette is partially based/inspired off Beatrice's schoolfriend Fio. Her personality is based a bit of Fio's Creepypasta fangirl tendencies. Voice Her voice is yet to be announced. Songs * Melt * My Dearest * Try (that one by Colbie Caillat) * Lavender Town Acapella * Dollhouse * Radioactive (also that one by Marina & The Diamonds) * Lord of Crimson Rose (Cytus: Chapter K song) Additional info Relationships *''Nightloid -'' Best friends. **''Keirynn Keirai -'' Best friends. (as of 28 May '15. I, the creator, updated it kind of late.) **''Aurinna Shuzen -'' Friend/friendly rival, fellow SECRET member. **'Luis Noizer -' Possible ex-boyfriend? **''Alyoda Mellanne -'' Fellow Nightloid and good friends. *''Umi-Oji -'' Close friend, past love interest. Trivia *Second youngest in the Nightloids. *Loves cheesecake and fangirling, to Keirynn's dismay. Gallery Kellysinaga Viollette Florence N!GHTLOID design.jpg|Original N!GHTLOID design. Kellysinaga Vyonnie Floryn (dress up version).png|Former (now casual) design. Kellysinaga_Vyonnie Floryn (alternate outfit).png|Alternate design. Violette Florance July Concept Art.jpg|Another design by Gail Duran for July Release.|link=http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:Violette_Florance_July_Concept_Art.jpg Category:Characters by Kellysinaga Category:Female Category:Voiced by Human Category:Fanloid Category:Original Category:Nightloid